User talk:Heather the dragon rider
hey their do u like to chat please please im wait on the chat box FireTerryTiger (talk) 04:25, July 21, 2015 (UTC) what did u think of the abilities i done does it make senceFireTerryTiger (talk) 05:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Pics Hi! In connection with your curiosity. I promise I will reply, but a little later. It's because I have homework, but if you finish early you'll have the answer soon.I promise.About what you said, I'd really like to count on you if we need.Sorry for any spelling mistake.I do not really speak good english,Mia Pacota (talk) 12:22, September 23, 2015 (UTC) *As promised I say that the concepts of art they have on www.pinterest.com, on www.animationsource.org or write to Google to find what I want.Now, not every find is useful to me, but I wrote just to know.If what you want to know, now you know.If not, you can ask me.I am always available to respond.Once again I apologize for spelling,Mia Pacota (talk) 15:49, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Heather! I know we haven't been able to chat. :P So I decided to drop this off here. Hope you're doing well! I saw your artwork and it's wonderful! Cloudjumper was always a favorite Dragon of mine, but I personally loved the idea of the Timberjacks (from the short Book of Dragons) most of all. :D (The elegant horns . . . the huge wings . . . and the coiling tail . . . now they kinda remind me of Maleficent. O.O) Also you like Tintin? Me too! It's one of my favorite comic type books ever! But that's off topic. This is random but I like to pretend I have a pet Dragon with me all the time. *wrestles with Dragon who wants to type on the computer and spam the wiki* Anyways . . . bye! Vaylayna the Shade Dragons and Fire Forever 19:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I have a really hard time getting my art on there for some reason. :P Yeah Timberjacks are cool. :) Yeah, I've loved Tintin ever since I could read and I almost died with impatience waiting a year for the movie to come out! (Have you seen it?) What kind of dragon do you have? Yeah Windshear often keeps me company on the computer. :) ytvrjthdvhr <--- That was her! ;) I'm working on an HTTYD fanfic, (one of the reasons I haven't been working on Outlaws lately :S) would you like to read it? It's here . Also I have another short one that is finished, here . Thanks 4 stopping by! ;) ~ Heather the Loner "If you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." 19:20, October 10, 2015 (UTC) hi i was wondering willu like to help me with my wika Jurrassic world i will make u adminsterDinowolf56 (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) What happen to the skullcrusher page someone messed it up badly Dinowolf56 (talk) 20:14, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I don't know, I'll take a look and see if I can fix it. ;P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) There, I got it fixed. ;) Thanks for letting me know right away. no prombelm i didnt do it though Dinowolf56 (talk) 20:22, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I know that. ;) i was wondering will we see Grump soon, and did u notice Meatlug grown even stronger she lifted Skrill in the air with her heavy rider You're very welcome. I hate it when people touch my profile page too. They have no business to do so.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 20:45, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Zippleback strength is this better to put for strength Zipplenack have shown to be very strong dragon as able to wrap around their necks to hold many pounds such as the weight of the two skinny teens, with extra weight of gronckle and heavy teen rider as well with out showing a struggle when flying. But one head of the Zippleback as shown that unable to hold weight of very heavy rider. This dragon is also proven to hold their ground from Night Fury.FireTerryTiger (talk) 10:20, February 16, 2016 (UTC) did u read this also http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FireTerryTiger/Toothless%27_Nemesis#comm-29341 Yup, their necks have to be pretty strong to hold Fishlegs, lol, but I don't really think it's worth mentioning that much. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 17:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) but no one but me is adding info on the abilties please could u check Please Question The user who insulted you has not appologized, have they? I've checked their activity, and I don't see that they have. If they haven't, I am going to block them (unless you would prefer me not to). What they did was rude, so unless they reform very quickly (i.e. appologize), I plan to block him/her. I've given them a warning already. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 18:07, February 19, 2016 (UTC) No, they haven't apologized, and I don't really think they're going to. Thank you so much for being understanding! I am sorry again abou tthe issue! You rock! TWo axes are better than one!!!!! Hello, Heather the Dragon Rider! I am new on Dragon Wikia. I looked at some profiles and then I saw yours. It was so cool. I can see you like Heather and Tigress like me! Your profile picture is the same as mine. You sound so hard core! We have so much in common! Want to start a chat Want to be friends on Wikia? We are like each other; we like dragons, tigress, heather. Please let me know. We can be friends! You rock! You are hard core See you later! Helo, Cool Warrior! So, want to chat on Dragon Wikai. I am new and want a friend. You sound cool and hardcore, and we are a lot alike, our characters our profiles, our dragons. Please let me knoew whether you want to chat and be friends. Thank you. you rock! Of course! Thank you so much! I am sorry. I will change them Thank you. Can I ask you a question. Is that profile picture KK? Can we chat now? You rock! You also like Tigress and heather just like me! Hi, Heather. Guess what? My accoutn got unblocked!! We can chat now! KK? Hey, Heather. Have you seen both the Dragon movies? I have seen both movies and all the episodes. love Race to the Edge the best! I have seen all Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Race to teh Edge episodes. I can't wait until Season 3 comes out. Don't you wish there was a Season 3? I don't know when we could chat, but I would like to. Yup, I've seen them all and I consider myself pretty muchly an expert on Dragons. ;P Btw, remember to sign your name. ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:09, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi! We can chat at anytime you think it would be okay. I am availible at 3 PM. KK? 130278da (talk) 03:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC)1303278da Hello! Hey, which Race to the Edge episode was your favorite? Have you seen both Dragon movies? How many of all the Dragon episodes have you seen? I have seen every one! Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, etc. Which Dragon movie is your favorite? I am waiting eagerly for Season 3. Do you wish that there was a Season 3? We can chat after 3 every day! KK? TWO AXES ARE BETTER THAN ONE! HI YAH!!!!! 130278da (talk) 03:06, February 22, 2016 (UTC)130278da Hello! want to chat now? I am free.You rock! We can talk about the movies and out lives! What is your email? Which is your favorite episodes? Which Dragon movie do you like better? What is your real name? What is your email, in case I want to contact you. TWO axes are better than one!130278da (talk) 20:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC)130278da Hello, Heather! Want to chat now? What time are you availible to chat? I am availible after 4:00 PM. Also, Hello! Yesterday was Amegin, the Dragon New Year for Vikings. Read Happy Amegin in my profile to learn more about the festival! Happy Belated Amegin! Also, why did you change your profile picture? You may see my profile and talk page, but please do not edit it. I spent a long time setting up those pages! 130278da (talk) 01:08, February 24, 2016 (UTC)130278da TWO AXES ARE BETTER THAN ONE! HELLO!!!!! I AM SORRY! I AM SUCH A FOOL. I MUST HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THE HACKER PROBLEM AND I WROTE DOWN WHAT I THOUGHT! I AM SORRY! OF COURSE YOU CAN EDIT! I AM A FOOL! SORRY! SORRY! I AM SO FOOLISH! I AM SORRY. OF COURSE YOU CAN EDIT! WANT TO CHAT NOW, COOL GIRL? CAN WE PLEASE CHAT NOW? I AM FREE NOW! WE CAN CHAT! can we chat? Can you please stop leaving messages on my talk page over and over like that? I know when you can do it, but I can't right now, so if you stop asking me over and over, I will chat with you when I can, okay? ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry ;) OK! I am very sorry. I get so excited andhave a habit of repeating things like that. I am very sorry. We can chat when we can. Send me a messga ewhen you are free to chat. My email is incheon3373@gmail.com in case you want to contact me. I am sorry130278da (talk) 03:41, February 24, 2016 (UTC)130278da Hello! Hello! I am a new Wikian. My sister told me that you were a hardcore person to chat with. Want to be friends? We can't force a friendship, but asking. Is more fun wih friends! Want to chat? We have so much in common.See my profile to learn more about me!21:59, February 28, 2016 (UTC)21:59, February 28, 2016 (UTC)21:59, February 28, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Sujin Hello! Once again, want to chat? I changed my username.02:11, February 29, 2016 (UTC)02:11, February 29, 2016 (UTC)02:11, February 29, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Oh, hi there! Sorry, I can't chat right now, but if you can wait I will let you know when I can! ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:29, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi Their! Thank you! When are you able to chat? D you know my sister? She is 130278da. Do you likle ,my name? Sounds cool right?19:15, February 29, 2016 (UTC)19:15, February 29, 2016 (UTC)19:15, February 29, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora iNFO hI! dO YOU PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? i PLAY THE CELLO! hERE IS A PIC. iSN'T IT PRETTU? hOW OLD ARE YOU? I AM ELEVEN. My REAL NAME IS SUJIN D'A, BUT I HATE MY NAME. HAVE YOU SEEN KUNG FU PANDA? HOW MANY DRAGON EPISODES HAVE YOU SEEN. I HAVE SEEN EVERY EPIISODE, INCLUDING RIDRS AND DEFENDERS OF BERK, AND RACE TO THEEDGE. I LIKE HEATHER.19:24, February 29, 2016 (UTC)19:24, February 29, 2016 (UTC)19:24, February 29, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Hi! Hello! Do you like my Dragon Wiki name? Yours is cool! What is your dragon? My dragon is a Flightmare. My real name is stupid. It is Sujin! It means elegant pearl. It sounds weird though. What is your real name? You are very cool and hardcore! Do you know my sister, 130278da? And by the way, if you have personal questions, email me at dsujin8@gmail.com. Thanks! Good night. And where do you actually live? I live in Folsom, California.05:33, March 1, 2016 (UTC)05:33, March 1, 2016 (UTC)05:33, March 1, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Yeah, cool name. ;) Hey, I will let you know when I can chat if you stop leaving so many messages on my talk page, okay? ;) Actually I can chat right now, if you're there right now. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 17:11, March 1, 2016 (UTC) KK! Hello! I am free now! Thanks! My real name is stupid though. How old are you? I am eleven. Where do you live? What is your real name? When is your birthday? Mine is November 2. What is your favorite color? Mine is blue. I have seen every Dragon episode. Which is your favorite, and which movie was better? Have you seen ewvery episode:Defenders of Berk, Riders of Berk, Race to the Edge, etc?01:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora DYNAMITE POWER!!!!!!!!!!! Not COOL at all! Hey, can I ask you something? Why did you delete my blog post? It is gone now! And why did you write rude comments about me? It said your name under the comments. Why did you do that? Please stop. If you are onfused, let me know! But, whoever did it, it is not cool!01:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC)01:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora What? I promise you that I did not do that, but I will take a look and see if I can figure it out. :P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:16, March 2, 2016 (UTC) KK! Alright, I believe you! I accept your apology. I deleted the message, so it is not there anymore. But, I swear! It was there, and it said your name under it. Heather the DRagon Rider. Heathstrid. It must have been a hacker. Please make sure it never happens again. You can change your password. I am sorry. I do believe you, and we are still friends. Thank you.04:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC)04:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC)04:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora OKAY! No, it is okay! It is fine! I believe you! Thank you for understanding! Forget about it! If it happens again, then I will worry. Just forget about it! It is fine! Thank you for understanding and taking this smoothly!05:19, March 2, 2016 (UTC)05:19, March 2, 2016 (UTC)05:19, March 2, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Hi 2 U! Hello! I wanted to ask and say something. Forget about the issue. If the mean comments show up again, we will have a problem. I am sure someone wrote it, and wrote your name under it so no one knew it was them. If you are worried, tell Toothless or email me. And second, were you asking for a chat with Toothless or me? If you wanted Toothless, he is too busy, but will try. If it is me, sure! I can arrange a chat at anytime before 8:50 PM! We can set up a chat. I am not sure about what time, but Sure!01:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC)01:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC)01:24, March 3, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora It's okay, I will let it go. ;) Could I ask you for something? Could you please stop leaving so many messages on my wall? It's great that you want tro be friends, and I am willing, but this is getting kind of annoying, to be honest. Just please stop, and I will let you know when I can chat. Thanks! ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:20, March 3, 2016 (UTC) All Right! OK! Thank you for leting this go. I am sorry you had to go through this problem. If it happens again, I will let you know. Thank you for taking it delicately. The reason I left messages on your message wall was because I am so hyper! I eat sugar, I go hyper! I am sorry, though. I will try to stop. Just like my sister! Remember th person who insulted you?My sister knows that person! She was very kind, but was actually a bully and a hacker. She once came to our house for a snack, (when we did not know she was a bully.) She played games on our computer. When we went to play, she stayed on the computer. She then made a Wiki account(she told us when we came inside). What we did not know was that for the email, she had used my sister's email account! Shje hacked into my sister's email account, and completed the link! My sister was shocked to see somplaints about bullying. She then realized the truth! It was very insulting for my sister! I am sorry you had to go through that! I am still mad with the hacker! I feel like kicking the life out of him! Didn't you feel that? My sister changed her password, and later, made her own Dragon Wiki account. It was very emabarassing for her. Sorry about al the insults. My sister would never hack or do something that wicked. Please believe me! Thank you!02:36, March 3, 2016 (UTC)02:36, March 3, 2016 (UTC)02:36, March 3, 2016 (UTC)02:36, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Dynamite Dora Hello! Hi, Heather! Long time, no chat! I do not mean to bother you, but are you able to chat right now. I have to tell you something very important. It would be better to discuss on chat. Are you available right now? It is an emergency sort of.02:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC)02:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC)02:58, March 3, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Oh, sure, I'm on right now. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:09, March 3, 2016 (UTC) OK@! Well, hi! Have you seen Zootopia? I have not seen it, but it looks funny and cool! We will watch it when it comes out! OK! I wanted to tell you something. You have been editing my profile and writing insults about me! I fixed my profile, but it said you rname under the writing! Why?03:49, March 3, 2016 (UTC)03:49, March 3, 2016 (UTC)03:49, March 3, 2016 (UTC)~130278da Again: show me evidence! I'm losing my temper here!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~ 04:01, March 3, 2016 (UTC)Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" Forget It! I told Toothless! I am so sorry! You can forget about this! Hey, ummm... Don't mean to get involved in this, but I highly doubt Heather actually did that. I mean, if you check the history of the pages, she did not edit anything. It isn't enough evidence if her name is typed below. Unless a rollback or admin clears the history, her name should show up if she really edited it. Anyways, hope you guys can make up and settle this. Thank XD The Woolly Howl (talk) 05:12, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Sure! Thank you! Can you please draw a flightmare? You do not have to, but can you? And I am sorry about the incident about you editing my profile. I solved the problem. Thanks!00:16, March 18, 2016 (UTC)00:16, March 18, 2016 (UTC)00:16, March 18, 2016 (UTC)~130278da Sure! No problem! I've always wanted to draw a Flightmare anyway! ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 00:32, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Great! Sure! Your art gallery is beautiful. Breatb taking! Thank you! Great to talk with you again.00:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC)00:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC)00:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora XD Thanks. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 00:32, March 18, 2016 (UTC) You are the best! Thank you! When will it be ready? Ler=t me know. Email me at dsujin8@gmail.com when it is done. I love your art! It deserves to be in museums!02:44, March 18, 2016 (UTC)02:44, March 18, 2016 (UTC)02:44, March 18, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora Thank you! All right! Can not wait to see it. Email it at incheon3373@gmail.com as an attachment so I can get it, or leave me a message on my talk page when it is done. When will it be done? I can't wait. You art is legend and breath taking. I would give it a gold medal. I am sorry about the incident that happened a few days ago. I figured out who was pretending to be you. I will tell you if you wish me too. If you have time, we can chat.02:51, March 18, 2016 (UTC)02:51, March 18, 2016 (UTC)02:51, March 18, 2016 (UTC)~130278da Thanks! Thank you! WOW! LOL! It is amazing. Beautiful! A masterpiece! Can you also please email it to me? I want to keep it forever. Email it at incheon3373@gmail.com. Your art is amazing! If you can, can you please also draw a skrill? Thank you!19:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC)19:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC)19:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC)19:17, March 23, 2016 (UTC)130278da I don't need to email it to you, you can just download it onto your computer by right-clicking and choosing 'save image as'. You're welcome! :) Sure, I could do a Skrill sometime. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Just so you know ;) I have founded a new wikia! I have not done much yet. If you want to see it, type www.diamondincheon.wikia.com! I hope you like it! 20:55, March 23, 2016 (UTC)20:55, March 23, 2016 (UTC)20:55, March 23, 2016 (UTC)~130278da I might check it out. ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 20:59, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks 2 ;) Yes! Thank you. It is okay. Just remember to type the URL in the top website serach bar. It does not work on the google one. In other words, the top search bar. I saw your Zootopia wiki! It is awesome! How did you become the admin? I also want to be the admin of a Wiki! 21:08, March 23, 2016 (UTC)21:08, March 23, 2016 (UTC)21:08, March 23, 2016 (UTC)~130278da UG's Mug Hi, sorry for the delay in response. I read your question from work and forgot to respond. Now my talk page isn't showing up for some reason?? Anyway, I looked through the books and did not come across another picture of UG the Uglithug. Sorry I couldn't help! Ladybrasa (talk) 00:28, March 24, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa It's fine, thanks for looking!!! ;D ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:26, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know ;) I changed my username. It is Diamond Diaz. Cool name, right. I chenged my username. Did you check out Diamond Incheon wiki? 01:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC)01:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC)01:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC)~Diamond Diaz Hello! Hello, Heather! Nice to meet you! Feel free to see my profile and ask me any questions if you need to! I edited what you were wondering about! I am new by the way! My cousin told me you are a great friend@ 01:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC)01:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC)01:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC)~ Dynamic Dora Catch me IF YOU CAN! Hi their ;) Hi! I have posted my gallery! One is of my favorite pictures. The other is hand drawn! I also loved your profile picture, so I changed mine. Do you mind? Nice to see you again!00:42, March 30, 2016 (UTC)00:42, March 30, 2016 (UTC)00:42, March 30, 2016 (UTC)~Diamond Diaz OK! No, it's fine. Didd you draw it? It is really good! Who is it of? I am sorry. Is my profile picture ok now. I just love all your profile pictures. Sorry.01:54, March 31, 2016 (UTC)01:54, March 31, 2016 (UTC)01:54, March 31, 2016 (UTC)~ Diamond Diaz Goodbye, Heather! Hi, Heather. Just to let you know, I am leaving. Why? Because you said I am anooying. I am sorry. I have a feeling that whenever omeone says I am annoying, I just want to quit. So, I am leaving. Besides, I have sports, freidship times and choir now that I am in high school. I am sorry. It has been an honor to be with you. Bye. Good luck and bye!02:08, March 31, 2016 (UTC)02:08, March 31, 2016 (UTC)02:08, March 31, 2016 (UTC)~ Dynamic Dora I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but if you feel like you should leave, it's your choice. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:45, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Not Okay! What are you talking about?! I am not doing anything! I have not been on this wiki for a week! What is going on?! Someone is pretending to be me! I am confused! 19:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC)19:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC)19:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC)~ Diamond Diaz Sorry Heather, I just want to be like you! You are so ool and hardcore, just like Heather! I am nothing against you. I am sorry. If you want to break up, we can do so. I am afraid this relationship is not working out. It is not a healthy friendship. But I am sorry for making you upset. But I did not copy your siggy. Someone is hacking and pretending to be me. What do I do? 19:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC)19:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC)19:47, April 3, 2016 (UTC)~ Diamond Diaz Just so you know Hi, Heather. I just saw that someone edited your profile. They erased everything! They also are calling you names! They said Poopy Pants and they even ruined your picture! Your art gallery is gone! ust so you know. Please forgive me if I have bothered you. If you want. I can tell Toothless or the user. 21:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC)21:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC)21:50, April 3, 2016 (UTC)~ Diamond Diaz Question Who all has been messing with your page again? I've blocked a few users recently, so I want to be sure I am correct on who is giving you trouble. I just blocked Tyannikov for deleting pages (including stuff on your pages apparently). Is anyone else giving you an issue? Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:59, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Thank you!!! Actually I think that user is the same person as all the other users who have been leaving a bazillion annoying messages on my talk page. I mean, look at their user pages. :P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:05, April 4, 2016 (UTC) So is the user Diamond Diaz a problem? Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:10, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, there are several other 'users' (I think they're all the same person) that sound so similar. But yes, she has been obnoxious, doing mean stuff, then saying she's sorry and she won't do it again, then doing it again. XP ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:13, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok, understood. If you wouldn't mind, try keeping a litst of users that seem like the same person. That way when I do get on and need to block accounts, we'll be able to get all of them. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:14, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay! Good idea!!! ;) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing I appologize that I haven't been quicj in responding to your requests. I do try and get to things as quickly as I can, but I can't be on the wiki all the time. Please do keep calm when this stuff is happening. I will help as quickly as I can, but I do have other things on my plate as well. Pretty much every thing that happens here is reversible. We can get stuff back if someone messes it up. So, just keep calm, and try to understand if I take a little while to respond. Thanks. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:03, April 4, 2016 (UTC) It's fine, I really understand. I just... tend to lose my head when I get angry. Go Berserk, y'know. ;P Sorry. I try my best to keep calm. Thank you for being such a good admin. :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:08, April 4, 2016 (UTC) It did make sense. Gawking is when you stare not squawking. Oops my bad. Sorry about that. Hello ;) Hello, user! I am new! My name is Cara Boyd in real life. Feel free to ask me any questions. I saw your profile. It is amazing! You sound so cool and like a great friend! I wish I was cool like you. Nice to meet you! 02:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC)02:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC)02:27, April 6, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Razrwhip Toy Available! I finally found a toy Razorwhip! It is at target. You wanted to know where you can get a Razorwhio toy, right? I found one. I am sorry if I am bothering you, but I am just letting you know. 23:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC)23:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC)23:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Ooh, thank you! I will check it out. :) ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 02:13, April 11, 2016 (UTC) No Problem! You are very welcome! I am sorry I do not have an image. No problem. I have found other dragon toys at Target if you want. 02:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Dragon Drawings I am sorry to interrupt. Forgive me if I am annoying you, but I saw your gallery and was impressed. If you just ever have time, could you please draw the Skullcrusher?(Stoick's Dragon) I am not forcing. Sorry if you feel that I keep talking to you. I just like Skullcrusher. Let me know if I am annoying you. Thanks! 02:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC)02:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Question; ) Excuse me. What did you do on my talk page. It said you edited it, but what did you do? Do not worry, I am not mad. Just curious. 19:35, April 11, 2016 (UTC)19:35, April 11, 2016 (UTC)19:35, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Thanks; ) Hey, I saw you changed my profile back after someone edited it and wanted to say thank you for that. Thanks also for telling Toothless! 23:08, April 11, 2016 (UTC)23:08, April 11, 2016 (UTC)23:08, April 11, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd Alvin Pics Hey, I finally uploaded a bunch of Alvin pics from throughout the series, and created a gallery on his page. Do with them as you will! Ladybrasa (talk) 00:47, April 12, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa